La culpa es mia
by moonandearthlove
Summary: Una mujer que ama y es traicionada puede tomar muchos caminos. Mina eligio renunciar a su amor, pero para ello tuvo que renunciar a su vida tambien. Este es un oneshot que habla sobre la grandeza de una mujer que a pesar del dolor y las desilusiones logra


* * *

_Para escribir mis historias me base en los personajes creados por Naoko Kateuchi en 1992, con objetivos de entretenimiento y no de comercializacion. Solo me limito a realizar una adaptacion de la historia original, llamada "sailor moon"_.

* * *

**HOLA SAILOR FANATICOS.. ACA LES TRAIGO OTRO CORTITO. ESTOY MUY CONTENTA QUE SE DEN UNA VUELTITA POR ACA. POR FAVOR NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS. ESTOS ONESHOTS LOS ESCRIBI YA HACE MUCHO TIEMPO, SOLO QUE RECIEN ME HAGO CUENTA EN , ES POR ESO QUE QUIERO VER SUS RESPUESTAS A VER SI ME INCENTIVO Y SIGO ESCRIBIENDO.. GRACIAS POR VISITARME. DISFRUTEN. NO SE OLVIDEN DE HACER CLICK EN LOS LINKS DE MUSICA. sailor besos!!!**

como el link se censura. tengan en cuenta de copiarlo en la barra de busqueda y agregarle adelante del **.com** con el que comienza la direccion el **www** y **youtube** ( lo pongo asi porque se borra). en vez de la y pongan un punto y no dejen espacio. luego la direccion y listo.

* * *

****

"La culpa es mía..."

**Contexto:** Mina Aino trabaja con la policia de Londres. Durante un operativo un edificio sufre una explosion. Mina logra salir, aunque malherida. Catherine, su amiga quien la contuvo y cuido mientras mina se encontraba sola, busca a mina desesperadamente y no logra encontrarla. Armand, el amor de mina, su amigo fiel, aunque dolido… contiene a Catherine. Pero mina, desde las sombras, observa una extraña actitud en ellos que le rompe el corazon. Frente a ello decide pasar por muerta.

**PRIMERA CANCION:** .com/watch?v=nuEYCLGKgWM&feature=related

**"_La culpa es mía._**

_**Sabía que no ibas a entender nada, que ibas a cerrar la puerta de tu corazón, para que nunca tumbara mis sentimientos. **_

_**Y que no te atreverías a admitir que lo tuyo por mi no es amor, que es una "simpatía" nacida de sentimientos y gustos parecidos. **_

_**La culpa es mía, perdóname. No me di cuenta de lo peligroso que puede ser una mujer que sueña. Jamás me propusiste nada que no fuera compartir una charla alrededor de mil temas sin llegar a profundizar ninguno. **_

_**Fui yo la que inventé todo. **_

_**Te inventé a vos. Invente a la perfección que en ti existía.**_

_**Invente que cuando me decías "¿Podemos hablar?", como cualquier amigo lo dice, esperabas el momento indicado para decir lo que me hubiera gustado que dijeras. Invente que cuando estuviste unos meses afuera me habías extrañado como loco, que querías volver por que querías verme. Invente que esperabas contando los días y las horas y que... cuando te mandaba esas cartas (esos versos, esas palabras) al recibirlos, los leías hasta aprenderlos de memoria. **_

_**No, no te has reído de todo esto, porque no sos de los que se ríen de las personas.**_

_**Yo tampoco puedo reírme. Porque si a algo nos parecemos las mujeres es a los sueños. Inventamos el amor, la historia, el príncipe, el caballo blanco, los finales felices, en esos sueños que confunden los vidrios de una botella con diamantes reales.**_

…_**¡¡Vamos!!... ¿ Cuál de mis amigas escucho realmente a un hombre decir "te amo", "no puedo vivir sin vos"?**_

_**Nosotras somos las que preguntamos ¿Me querés? Y ellos responden - "mju" -, **_

_**- ¿Podrías vivir sin mí?-**_

_**- Mju -**_

_**- Cuando no estas conmigo ¿me extrañas?-**_

_**- Mju -**_

_**Absolutamente siempre traducimos - mju - de acuerdo con nuestro invento… "Sí, te amo", "No puedo vivir sin vos", "Cuando no estoy con vos se me parte el corazón". Por supuesto que la traducción del idioma mujer no tiene nada que ver con su idioma hombre. **_

_**Juro que haré un curso intensivo para equivocarme menos, sufrir menos y ajustarme mas a la realidad.**_

_**Entre tanto, tendrás que aceptar mis disculpas por haberte puesto en una situación tan delicada. **_

_**Vos querías tener una buena amiga para que escuchara con atención todos tus problemas y confidencias, y yo entreveré los papeles y cambie los roles… lástima que no me frenaste a tiempo. Pero ¡que digo!, ¡los hombres nunca frenan nada!, nunca ponen un punto final sin que quieran dejar puntos suspensivos. Los hombres no saben cerrar la puerta... dejan siempre una ranura…"por las dudas" y no saben decir "basta", "eso no es lo que siento", sus adioses no son del todo adioses, los siempre no son siempre, los nunca no son nunca, los "mju" son "no" - "si"…**_

_**Pero entendí. No te preocupes. No temas. No tendrás que responder preguntas, ni aclarar nada, ni mucho menos darme explicaciones molestas. **_

_**Eso sí, me llevo el caballo blanco, la historia, los poemas de amor, y toda la magia que le invente a tu persona.**_

_**Amigos no vamos a poder ser. ¿Para qué?... Los amigos que tengo siempre tuvieron la valentía de no dejarme espacio para fantasear. **_

_**No, claro que no, amigos no vamos a poder ser. Porque en este tiempo se le hizo una herida a mi corazón, y vos sabes que esas marquitas no se borran, y cada vez que las mires me va a dar vergüenza… **_

_**No, no podré ser tu amiga porque me da escalofríos cuando me tomas de la mano, y me entran palpitos de la emoción cuando te miro a los ojos. **_

**SEGUNDA CANCION: .com/watch?v=lrjWc9zOpPw&feature=related**

_**No te persigas por mi causa. **_

_**Para algo me sirvió esta experiencia "unilateral".**_

_**Me hice el firme propósito de no poner en boca de un hombre palabras que no haya pronunciado completa y rigurosamente. **_

_**No tendré en cuenta abreviaturas, exclamaciones, interrogaciones fuera de contexto.**_

_**Hace de cuenta que una noche soñé con vos. ¿Qué culpa tiene alguien de aparecer en el sueño de otra persona? ¿A que lo compromete? ¿A que lo obliga?**_

_**Hacé de cuenta que te conté un sueño y los dos nos reímos y ahí quedo todo.**_

_**No creo que nos volvamos a ver.**_

_**Yo me iré ahora para no regresar jamás.**_

_**La muerte no llego a mi vida, Armand...llego a mi corazón. Pero el único consuelo que me queda son las hermosas experiencias que vivimos juntos. **_

_**Sé que Catherine y tu serán muy felices. **_

_**Catherine… hermana... se que no querías romperme el corazón. Pero si algo sabemos las mujeres es que el amor no puede gobernarse...y yo no puedo hacer mas que desearte lo mejor de este mundo.**_

_**Nunca sabrán que sobreviví… se que será mejor para todos.**_

_**Una nueva vida me espera. Una nueva misión."**_

**Aeropuerto. Ruidos, voces. Las personas alegres. Reencuentros. Despedidas. **

**En el fondo se observa a los aviones despegar.**

**(La alegría que caracteriza a mina emerge en todo su rostro)**

**Sonrie. **

**_Artemis_ en el suelo la mira confundido.**

**Mirando al horizonte, en porte de confianza...**

**Y su voz risueña y segura:**

"**¡¡¡**_**Mina Aino… bienvenida a Tokio**_**!!!" **

* * *


End file.
